


A New Christmas Eve Tradition

by tinacita



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, Sir Thomas Sharpe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fleeing England and starting a new life in Boston, Thomas and Edith spend a special Christmas Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Christmas Eve Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> My latest TTT submission ... and my first Crimson Peak story!

Sitting by the fire, I looked over at the basinet. I knew my son was sleeping peacefully, but I was still a bit anxious.

I sighed, and glanced at the clock. My beloved husband wouldn’t be home for another hour.

I couldn’t help but smile as I thought about the events which led me … us … to this place …

_I had first seen him when he entered father’s office. He was stunning – talk, dark curly hair, and eyes that pierced your soul. Father didn’t like him; he didn’t like that he had come all the way England to solicit money from him._

_But I had been impressed by his presentation, and I could see that he truly wanted to succeed._

_It wasn’t until the party that I realized that I was besotted with him. When we danced the waltz, it was as if we were the only two people that existed._

_I was devastated when father died. He was all that I had. But Thomas … he was there for me. He helped me through the most difficult time in my life._

_When he asked me to marry him, I wholeheartedly agreed. I loved him, so dearly. If only I had known …_

I peeked into the basinet again. My son looked so peaceful as he slept. Peace …

_It was snowing the day we arrived at Thomas’s family home. I still remember how eerie the red snow had been. But he explained to me that it was the clay that he was hoping to mine._

_I had been excited, and a bit apprehensive, as he carried me into the house. It was so sad … the house was beautiful, once, but now it had fallen into a dreadful state._

_That was nothing compared to his sister, Lucille. I knew from the moment I met her that she was evil, but here, in her own home, it was even worse._

_The secrets in the house had made themselves known to me, but I wasn’t that frightened. There were two things that did terrify me – the fact that Lucille was trying to kill me and that Thomas was behaving as a completely different person._

_After one particularly hellish experience, Thomas had taken me to the post office with him. By the grace of God, we had been snowed in._

_That night, finally alone, Thomas was once again the man with whom I had fallen in love. The smile on his face as he made love to me was one of pure joy …_

Jolted from my thoughts as the clock struck half past five, I decided to put some more wood on the fire. I didn’t want my son to get cold.  I also went to check on the stew that I was making for our supper.

I returned to the living room, my sweet baby still sleeping, his small bear lying next to him.

I sat back down and picked up my embroidery. As I began to work, my mind drifted once more …

_The situation deteriorated rapidly once we returned. A few days later, I awoke alone in bed and went in search of Thomas. I found him in his workshop, tinkering with something._

_“_ _Thomas?” I said softly._

_He turned, and I noticed the tears in his eyes._

_“Oh Edith! Had I known it would be like this, I never would’ve brought you here!” he cried, sobbing._

_I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him gently._

_He pulled back, and looked deeply into my eyes. He glanced back at his work table, then at me._

_In a grand sweeping motion, he cleared the table, picked me up, and sat me on top of it. Before I could utter a sound, he had lifted the hem of my nightgown and placed his hands upon me._

_I moaned as I watched him unfastening his trousers. I sighed as slowly thrust into me, one hand still holding my gown, the other firmly grasping my hip._

_He moaned as I grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him deeper inside of me._

_Soon his workshop was filled with our heavy breathing, both us racing toward that delicious end. He quietly moaned my name as he came, and then he held me tight as we calmed down._

_Still inside of me, he whispered, “Go back to our room and get changed. Pack a small bag, taking only what you need for a short trip. We need to leave.”_

_Confused, I looked at him as we separated. As I opened my mouth to ask him why, he placed a finger gently on them._

_“Do you love me?” he asked._

_I nodded. “Of course I do.”_

_He smiled ever so briefly. “Then for both of our sakes, we must go … now … before it’s too late.”_

_I regarded him closely for a moment, and then returned to our room, doing as he asked. My bag packed, I dressed quickly. I just finished when Thomas entered. He walked to the bedside table, and grabbed a small box from the drawer._

_He kissed me passionately, and then we went downstairs. Thomas was opening the door when we heard her voice._

_“Where are going at this hour?” Lucille asked coldly._

_Thomas was momentarily frozen. After a few seconds I started to speak, but Thomas stopped me._

_“We are leaving, sister, and never coming back,” he replied stiffly._

_She laughed evilly, saying, “You can’t leave me. You can’t leave our house.”_

_“Watch me!” he shouted, ushering us outside._

_I heard Lucille scream, and then suddenly Thomas was pulling me towards the stables._

_As we were readying the carriage, I heard a loud noise. Thomas stopped me from investigating what I believed to have been an explosion._

_“No Edith! We must leave now!” he yelled, helping me up._

_He opened the doors, and we raced out of the stables._

_I turned around and shrieked. Allerdale Hall was on fire, huge flames shooting through the remains of the roof, and glass shattering as more explosions occurred._

_Thomas never once looked back. He drove the horses through the cold winter night, passing through several towns before we reached the nearest city at dawn._

_He sold both the carriage and horses at the livery. We then walked to the train station, and headed to London._

_We booked passage back to the United States on the first available boat, which was leaving the following day._

_Thomas seemed so relieved. I wanted to ask him about what happened, but in my heart, I already knew the answer._

_At the hotel, Thomas made love to me numerous times. It was so full of love and passion._

_Every night on our journey to New York was exactly the same … after dinner we would return to our small cabin, undress each other, and make love. Thomas loved when I would sit atop him, my hands on his chest, setting our pace._

_Upon our arrival, we travelled first back to my home. Thomas and I had discussed finding a new home, one that was OURS. I had mentioned once how much I enjoyed Boston, so he thought that might be a great place for us to REALLY start our life together._

_We spent a few nights at my home, packing up my belongings. We then travelled to Boston, securing a nice home, and Thomas even found employment quickly. He was excited to be working with a group of engineers on a building project._

_I was so happy, especially because my dear Thomas was finally happy …_

“Edith … Edith …” Thomas whispered in my ear.

Slowly opening my eyes, I smiled as I saw my beloved husband kneeling in front of me.

“You must’ve fallen asleep. Are you all right?” he asked.

Gently placing my hand on his cheek, I replied, “Yes. I was just thinking about how happy we are.”

He took my hand and kissed my palm. “How’s our sweet boy?”

“He’s been asleep for a while. He’ll be hungry soon,” I answered quietly.

He smiled again, both of us standing. We kissed, until our son awoke.

“You watch him for a bit while I go finish our dinner,” I said.

Grinning, he picked the baby up and started talking to him. I went to the kitchen and prepared the rest of meal.

When we were finished, I cleaned up, and upon returning to the living room, I saw he had acquired a tree for us.

“Thomas! It’s lovely!” I cried joyfully.

He wrapped his arms around, saying, “A proper tree for a proper family. Let’s decorate it together, and start a new Christmas Eve tradition!” he said excitedly.

We took turns holding the baby while placing the ornaments and ribbons on the tree. Thomas had made a beautiful star for the top in his workshop, and it finished the tree perfectly.

I was so very happy, and I knew that Thomas was too.

After placing our son in his nursery for the night, I rejoined Thomas downstairs by the tree. It looked lovely in the soft candlelight.

“Is he asleep?” he asked quietly.

I nodded, and noticed the blankets on the floor.

“Thomas?”

His reply was passionate kiss. I could feel his hands unpinning my hair, allowing it to fall loosely down my back.

I moaned softly as he began to unbutton my dress, placing soft kisses on each newly undressed part of my body. When I was clad only in my undergarments, I gently stopped him.

I kissed him, and then began to undress him. I loved the way his skin felt under my fingertips. As I began to unfasten his trousers, he placed his hands on mine.

We kissed as we finished undressing each other.

He kneeled down, extending his arm for me join him on the floor. I was smiling as he gently laid me down, and soon hovered over me.

“Thomas …” I whimpered, wanting … needing him to touch me.

He tenderly placed more kisses down my body. I sighed at the feathery kisses he bestowed upon my breasts. I moaned louder as I felt his hands sliding up my thighs, finally reaching their intended destination. I gasped when those long fingers began probing my inner heat, my hips lifting off the soft blankets.

He chuckled lightly. “Anxious, are we?”

“Thomas …” I pleaded.

He raised his head and looked lovingly at me.

“I love you so much Edith,” he said sweetly as he slowly thrust into me.

“Oh Thomas … I love you too!” I breathed as I wrapped my legs around his waist, drawing him deeper.

We soon found our rhythm, our breathing becoming labored as our pace quickened.

“Thomas!” I moaned softly as I felt that delicious explosion hit. A few moments later, he cried out my name as he found his own satisfying release.

Before his arms gave out, he rolled us onto our sides, remaining inside me. He kissed my forehead and held me even closer.

“Thank you my love,” he whispered.

I looked up him, smiling as I noticed the flush still present on his handsome face.

“What for?” I asked.

He sighed. “You trusted me that night when we fled from that cursed house. You never once asked me what really happened. And you have loved me unconditionally. I will be eternally grateful.”

The tears that had welled up slowly began to fall. As he brushed them away with his fingertips, I smiled.

“My sweet Thomas … you saved me that night. You left everything behind for me. In doing so, you also saved yourself. You made all this possible. We are now a happy family. I will always be thankful for that.”

He kissed me again, and then reached for the blanket that was draped over the sofa. He wrapped it around me before standing up. He helped me up, taking one of the blankets from the floor to cover himself.

“You go up to bed. I’ll gather our things then join you,” he said quietly before kissing me one last time.

“I love you Thomas. Merry Christmas!”

“And I love you, Edith. Happy Christmas my dear.”

Little did I know that he had just given me the best gift …

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
